Magical Quest of the Second Bananas
by Master Pencil
Summary: Move over Heroes! The hero sidekicks decide to go on their own litte adventure. However, the villain sidekicks discover their plans, and form their own group to cause mischief themselves, including ruining the hero sidekick's vacation!
1. Chapter 1 The VSO

**Magical Quest of the Second Bananas**

**By Master Pencil**

Chapter 1 The VSO

Something creepy was happening one night in a dark meeting room in the bowls of the office building. This room had a huge table with a large screen on the wall and comfortable office chairs that were occupied by some interesting, mischievous characters.

They were the villain sidekicks, and they were awaiting the one that was going to announce something huge. It did not take long for him appear, Pete approached the big chair at the top of the table like he was all important.

"Alright fellas, I know your just dyin' to get rid of your stupid, little rivals, so I'll make this quick," he told them. They stared at him impatiently, while some looked down right confused.

"What toke you so long?!" Iago the parrot complained.

"I hate traffic," he growled. "But anyway, I've been thinkin', did your boss ever treat you right?"

Some merely scoffed, and some cringed or grumbled. Pete rolled his eyes, he knew villains never treat their lackeys right.

"Figures, I'd hate to be some you, you all especially!" he said as he pointed at LeFou the small guy, and Jasper and Horace the two con men.

"Actually, Gaston's really a great guy," LeFou tried to assure him.

"If your all big and muscular, which you're not," Pete replied. LeFou shrank into his seat with a bitter frown.

"Ole Crurella yells at us all the time, but eh, we don't have a choice," said the Jasper.

"Well now ya do! Believe it not, I do have a little sympathy, and you all are lucky I do!" Pete said. "But enough jitter jabber, let's get down to business!"

"Nice place for business," Iago mumbled as he looked around the office room.

"Yeah, nice isn't it?" Pete replied in a half-hearted tone. He pulled out a screen projector to show pictures with.

"Alright, I was lucky enough to spy some of the hero sidekicks planning some kind of vacation," he explained as he placed a picture on the projector. It was a picture of a tour bus.

"All I know is that Timon and Pumbaa are going to be the leaders of this dumb, little trip."

The hyenas became interested.

"Where are they going?" Shenzi asked.

"I heard that their going to some kind of beach resort where Maurice is going to make some kind of silly machine to fetch em' more big, juicy grubs," he answered. Now LeFou was curious.

"That stupid old man's going? Wonder what junk he's trying to make this time?" he wondered. Pete switched replaced the picture with one of the beach resort, and all the villain sidekicks stared at it with awe.

"No way, their going there?!" complained Iago.

"Wow, that place looks nice," said Kronk the South American buff guy.

"A little too nice, they didn't invite us!" Jetsam eel retorted from his and Flotsam's portable aquarium.

"Well duh, were too "bad" for their taste!" Iago complained. They were all up in arms, jealously really spiking up the meter, except for Smee the pirate.

"Uh… what are we going to do?" he asked.

Pete thought about it. "Maybe, just maybe" he mumbled. A nasty plan appeared to him.

"Maybe if all of us follow em' to that resort, we can spoil it all! That ought to make your boss happy!" he told them all.

They were content with that idea, but there were still a couple things they needed to do.

"Who wants to be the president of this organization?" he asked them.

They immediately started causing a ruckus by yelling out their name, jumping up and down, and pushing themselves toward Pete's chair.

"I vote Iago," Pete said.

"Why vote for him?! I have all the… shaddup! Pete interrupted Sir Hiss the snake.

"I don't' want to have the stupid stress for the job! And I'm not a sidekick anyway!" Pete explained as he got out of the master chair. The little parrot contently relaxed on the chair.

"Show off," LeFou grumbled as Maleficent's raven crowed.

"Alright everybody, here's what were gonna do! Welcome to the Villain Sidekick Organization, or the VSO for short!" Iago told everyone.

And as the night continued, they had their secret meeting, discussing plans and schemes that would make their masters proud, but would make the heroes weep.


	2. Chapter 2 The Second Banana Resort

Chapter 2 The Second Banana Resort

We now go to a happier setting, where the happy, cheerful hero sidekicks were busy packing their bags for the big vacation.

"Well Pumbaa, today's a great day for a nice, relaxing time on the beach!" Timon told him as they sat themselves at the front of the big, fancy tour bus. The others were just arriving, and before long the whole group was there.

"Well, let's get going, this will be a great time for all of us!" said Jiminy Cricket. The bus driven by Fagin started up, but it didn't go away until Tinker Bell arrived late to flutter in at the last second.

The road trip was a good experience for them. Lumiere and Cogsworth were arguing over who was going to borrow the fancy CD player, Sebastian was busy listening to classical music from his tiny one, Abu was eating his bananas and bread like there was no tomorrow to not share a crumb with anyone, and Timon and Pumbaa were obviously dining down on their bowls of chewy caterpillars, crunchy centipedes, and hard beetles.

The trip toke all day, and the tired sidekicks got their eye candy when they gazed at the fancy beach resort that was upon them.

Oddly named _The Second Banana_, the bus pulled up to the loading area, where the diligent servants wasted no time in unloading all the luggage that was mostly pretty small in size. The excitement was huge in all of them, and once they were given the ok, they flocked inside to witness the tropical surroundings of the place settling in on them.

"My goodness, this place is fantastic!" Sebastian exclaimed. The furniture looked nice and soft, and shells and other tropical decorations were everywhere.

"Yeah, well I want the real stuff," said Phil. He didn't have to go far to see that.

There was a restaurant down the elegant chamber with fine tables and enormous menus that had every seafood and meal you could imagine. Sebastian was painfully aware of that.

"Um… why not you go see your room Sebastian?" Jiminy suggested as he tried to usher the petrified, little crab away. Timon and Pumbaa though, could hardly contain themselves.

They dashed toward the place, taking the prettiest scene with a great ocean view.

"I'd like to have the new crunchy lady bug enchilada, I can take the smell," Pumbaa told the waiter.

"And I'd like to have your worm spaghetti," said Timon.

"Ok, it'll be out in just a minute," said the waiter. All he had to do was scoop up some lady bugs flying around the lights and doors, and get a bunch of worm bait so the cooks could take care of the rest.

So when it came to the rooms, they were nice, cool, and comfortable for everyone. But no one wanted to stay in them; they came for the real deal, the beach.

Genie was all relaxed on the beach with his sunglasses and Hawaiian shirt. Hugo, Victor, and Laverne the gargoyles were out on the pier with Scuttle the seagull and Terk the young gorilla, and Abu was scaring off a mean flock of seagulls trying to bite at his pieces of watermelon. The only one that wasn't outside was Sebastian, since he was turned off by the bully seagulls. But even he had a good time once he discovered the resort had an enormous music room where he could listen to any classical music he wanted.

It would be great if all the sidekicks had a awesome, flawless vacation, but Unfrotunely, something very devious was making its way to the happy place.

A ratty little bus was coming down the road to make its devious presence known with its poor driving and obvious looks. If only it did not come, this vacation would have been just perfect for the good sidekicks, but I guess that would have made this story too boring.

So here they come…


	3. Chapter 3 Kronk's Big Moment

Chapter 3 Kronk's Big Moment

Now that they parked in the parking lot semi-well, the VSO president called a new meeting.

"In this little, cramped space?" Banzai complained. The bus was a little packed, but lago was feeling like business today.

"Get used to it pal! I'm the president around here!" he squawked.

"If you want your smart-aleck meerkat and fat warthog to suffer, you should listen up!"

Back in the corner, Kronk the South American tough guy toke up so much of the seat that he was squashing LeFou to the wall.

"I think you oughta' do somethin' Kronk!" Iago told him. "Sure little guy, tell me anything you want!" he replied.

"You're givin' him somethin' to do?!" Jasper complained from the driver's seat. "Who's president pal?" he asked coldly.

"Great, just get him off me!" LeFou said as he struggled to squeeze out. Kronk stood up and walked proudly toward Iago.

"I'm at your command!" he told him. He only gave him an unimpressed look. "Just don't screw up ok?" he said. "Here's your job…

When the first night of the trip arrived, the good sidekicks slept tight as a small band of mischievous characters made their way toward the hotel's backside with their flashlights.

"How are we supposed to do anything?!" Flotsam hissed as Kronk carried the portable aquarium housing the two.

"You'd make a pretty good stepping block" Kronk replied as they sneaked inside the building.

The kitchen was dark and abandoned, perfect for Pain and Panic to blend in the dark.

"Man, look at all this food!" Pain said as they opened the closets of goods inside.

"Hey! Keep that light off me!" he complained as the others looked inside.

With the bags Kronk and LeFou brought, they stuffed the food inside as they sneakily opened the drawers to take in more of the grub.

"Wow, it's actually working!" Kronk said as he saw his job being fulfilled so far.

Putting them to good use, Pain and Panic jumped off of Flotsam and Jetsam's aquarium to reach the higher shelves, while another of the bad guys, Lucifer the cat, was busy searching the harder to reach areas.

All would have been swell for the baddies if one little thing didn't happen.

Kronk was beginning to daydream, and before he knew it, two little figures appeared on his shoulders.

"Kronk, don't do this man," said the Angel Kronk on one shoulder.

"No go ahead big guy, why be nice to guys that don't even invite you in the first place?" said the Devil Kronk.

"Well… he mumbled, but LeFou was glaring at him.

"Well what big guy?" he retorted. "You callin' me big?" he replied. LeFou shrunk back, that little guy feeling coming down on him.

But their standoff was interrupted when alarms started off that made them all jump.

"Let's get out of here!" LeFou cried as they hightailed it out of there before security could find them.

Kronk was running so hard, the aquarium he was holding with Flotsam and Jetsam was shaking violently in his big, muscular arms. Everybody sprinted to the cleverly concealed bus that was their little lair far away from the hotel.

To their embarrassment, Iago and some of the gang were standing there giving them foul looks.

"Well, we've got the food at least," said Kronk a little uneasily. "Uh… Panic muttered as they turned around. Their food was leading all the way to their hideout.

"You dummies! Let's get outta here!" Iago shrieked as they crammed inside the bus and knocked Jasper awake to drive themselves away.

Their takeoff was too harsh of course, for they were skidding badly toward the beach, which they barely avoided by everybody else trying to take the steering wheel away from Jasper.

The wheel grab was not very smart for them either, because all that noise only helped the security track them down.

"Oh no, their coming!" Smee cried. The chase was long and wild, they were swerving so fast and so crazy, they wound up flying over into a nearby swamp.

They landed in the slimy water as the police cars drove by, and once they finally calmed down, they slowly turned to glare at Kronk.

"Uh… at least they won't have breakfast," he tried to assure them. "It's the most important meal of the day right?"

"Just swell," Iago grumbled. "No more high roles for you, Kronky Guy!"

A ratty little man named Snoops was all snug in the far back.

"That was fun," he said.

"Tell that to them," said LeFou as Flotsam and Jetsam were as dizzy and tangled up as ever in their little house.

Kronk thought about how everything fell apart. _"Gee thanks Angel Kronk, probably your plan all along."_

"On to Plan B," Iago said as Sir Hiss crossed out the first scheme to move on to the next.


	4. Chapter 4 Amusement For Both Sides

Chapter 4 Amusement for Both Sides

As you would expect, the good sidekicks were wondering what happened the other night. Tinker Bell wasn't taking it so kindly.

She was fluttering around the hotel manager, complaining gibberish nobody understood.

"We're sorry, but we just don't know who they were!" he tried to explain. "They were certainly a loud bunch though!"

What made it tougher on the gang other than a disturbance was the severe lack of breakfast, which disappointed many of them.

"I might as well be eating paper and bowls," Phil mumbled as some of them stared at the lackluster continental breakfast.

"Don't worry gang; we'll be going to Pineapple Island today!" Timon reassured them.

They felt a little better now, since they were excited to go to an amusement park for days.

Pineapple Island was an amusement park not that far from the resort, with all kinds of rides to satisfy the inner thrill-goer. While boarding the bus to start their trip, they were at least hopeful for a fun trip with no worries. Unfrotunely for them, they didn't notice that a new group of bad sidekicks were spying on them from the bushes.

"So their going to an amusement park eh? Well I'll give them amusement!" said Sir Hiss.

Pineapple Island was obviously an island.

The good sidekicks arrived at the park's huge parking lot, and they than boarded a ferry boat to make their way across to the island.

It wasn't long until they showed up. Sir Hiss, Nero and Brutus, and, ironically, Snoops arrived to see their ferry boat leave.

The reptiles only got in the water to follow them without a problem at all.

Snoops on the other hand…

Iago must have either gave Snoops a challenge for huge rewards, or felt really mean to pair him up with uncooperative partners that bullied him just as much as his boss.

"… I guess I'll get a boat," he mumbled.

The good sidekicks arrived at the main area of Pineapple Island, and they spilt into groups.

Group 1- Timon and Pumbaa, Tinker Bell, Dodger, Abu

Group 2- Lumiere, Cogsworth, Sebastian

Group 3- Scuttle, Captain Orville, Terk, Genie

Group 4- Hugo, Victor, Laverne, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather

Group 5- The seven dwarfs, Jiminy Cricket

You would think that all these sidekicks would be an armful for the reptiles and Snoops, but Iago knew about this trip in advance thanks to Pete.

So when the reptiles and Snoops arrived (how two giant alligators, much less snakes, could get inside an amusement park I have no idea) all the other villain sidekicks arrived in their own groups.

Group 1- lago, Maleficent's Raven, Lucifer

Group 2- Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Roscoe, Desoto

Group 3- Kronk, Pain, Panic, Smee

Group 4- LeFou, Jasper, Horace, Flotsam, Jetsam

"Ok everybody, it's time to go big!" lago told the evilly eager teams. "You can do whatever, but don't make a scene understand?!"

The baddies agreed. "Now let's go and have some fun!" he declared.

They all dashed off to every part of the park, their definition of "Fun" meaning to have a happy content of stealing fun from everybody else but themselves.

But there was one problem with that though. The good sidekicks were just as wild and energetic as the bad ones.

We'll see who the wildest sidekicks are very soon.


	5. Chapter 5 Do Not Mess With Pumbaa

Chapter 5 Do Not Mess with Pumbaa

The one group Iago had his sights set on was group one, which had Timon and Pumbaa. Their plan was to go eat first and than ride, which gave Iago's group an advantage.

"There they go!" Iago snapped as he spotted the group enter the Tiki House restaurant.

He, Maleficent's Raven Diablo, and Lucifer the cat hid outside the restaurant so Iago could tell them the scoop.

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do!" he told the two.

Meanwhile, Timon and Pumbaa had already called a reservation in advance, and they got a seat at a special booth where the two buddies could get their order of a buggy feast, while the others would try to eat delicious food away from theirs so they wouldn't lose their appetite.

So when they were all nice and cozy, that was when Lucifer stalked around underneath the chairs, gleaming at the oblivious group with creepy eyes.

"Oh boy Timon, I'm so excited over our all-you-can-eat buffet!" Pumbaa told him enthusiastically.

"That's right Pumbaa, and we won't have to put up with the crowd either since it's all to ourselves!" he told him. The others were just as excited over their meals. Dodger was eating many sausages, while Abu was eating plenty of fruit.

Lucifer watched all of this, and only snickered at the thought of what diabolical deeds he and the president were going to do to them. Speaking of the VSO president, Iago arrived to smile wickedly at Timon and Pumbaa. Pumbaa suddenly felt a little sensation.

"Uh… I think I need to use the rest stop," he said, jumping off to go to the rest room that was hopefully outside.

This was what they were waiting for, and while Timon was gone to go to the grub buffet, Iago flew up to see Timon's little worm appetizers.

"Yuck! And I thought those crackers were nasty!" he retorted as he squirted hot sauce all over the squirming worms.

Once Timon came back, he didn't even bother to stare at the warmly red sauced worms trying to get out of the bowl.

"Come to papa!" he said as he sucked one up. The scorch didn't take long…

Timon turned red as he was wide-eyed at the firing of his tongue.

He gave a pitiful scream as he jumped out of that booth and rushed to the nearest restroom, where he submerged himself in the bathroom faucet.

It was hard for the baddies not to laugh, but they eventually held it for later as they turned to the other two, who obviously witnessed Timon's problem.

"Whoa, looks like he tried the hot stuff huh?" Dodger asked Abu. He only shrugged and turned back to his fruit.

Lucifer snuck behide Abu, and he tapped him on the shoulder. Abu quickly turned around to find nobody. Lucifer than swiped Abu's tiny hat, and he placed it on Dodger's head.

"What was that?" he asked. "What's this thing on my head?" Abu stared at him reproachfully.

He started to chatter madly at him. "Whattya mean I toke it?" he asked him.

Abu only approached him, and snagged the hat back so he could firmly place it back on again.

President Iago then picked up a golden necklace he plucked from back in Agrabah, and he flew up to the ceiling so he could drop it down on Dodger, and it fit on his neck perfectly as he was flinging hot dogs up in the air to catch them.

"What's that?! What's with that bird being there?" he asked Abu. For a while, Abu was getting upset over him, but that all changed as he saw the beautiful necklace on his scruffy neck.

"Hey! I look cool in this... why are you looking at me like that?" Abu's eyes were sparkling; he began to stretch his arms to the necklace.

"Oh no buddy, you're not getting this! This would look cool with my sunglasses!" he said as he started backing off from him.

Meanwhile outside the building, Tinker Bell was playing around the flowers until a shadow suddenly swooped over. Maleficent's scary raven surveyed his surroundings, and got a clever idea when he saw a bunch of nuts lying around. Tinker Bell decided not to worry about it, and began to flutter away to check on the others in her group.

Suddenly, a tiny nut knocked her a little, and she began to fly around a little dazed as the impact made her a little woozy. This made the raven cackle meanly, and flew to a soda machine where he pecked the thing noisily. The dazed Tinker Bell was drawn to the noise, and the raven then saw some coins lying around, and stuffed them inside the machine with his beak. The machine illuminated, and the light drew Tinker Bell to bump into some of the buttons really hard, and the raven cackled some more.

Wore out by the collisions, she lied down on the ground, right under the place where the can would pop out of. The raven waited patiently for her cruel end, until from out of nowhere came Dodger running from a delirious Abu. Dodger, as street-sensed as he was, didn't see the soda machine and collided into it to cause it to fall on its side, where the soda can fell out onto ground away from Tinker Bell.

The raven screeched angrily as he flew away, and Tinker Bell finally came to her senses to see the two of them continue to run off into the amusement park. Timon and Pumbaa left the Tiki House later, content with their buffet, but Pumbaa was feeling a little full.

"Are you sure you want to ride Pumbaa?" Timon asked him.

"Yeah Timon, I think I could handle it," he replied.

"Even that one?" he said a little concerned.

What he meant by that, was the big, spinning Octopus.

It was a ride where a big octopus would spin around, while the suckers with three seats would spin around, creating a thrilling sensation of dropping up and down.

Timon, Pumbaa, and Tinker Bell were strapped onto the seat on one of the tentacles, and Iago's group arrived just in time Lucifer snuck underneath the operator, pressing some buttons that would make the ride go even faster.

"This is gonna be fun," Iago snickered. He nodded at Diablo to hide in a tree until it was time.

The ride started, and the tentacles slowly went up and down, until the ride suddenly bolted ahead, causing them to swoop up and down instead.

"Whoa!" the two friends exclaimed as he they felt that feeling of dropping like a rock as the tentacle swooped downward.

Pumbaa especially was feeling it, and it started to feel bad. Then, to the surprise of the three of them, Diablo flew from a tree and terrorized the two.

"AH!" Timon and Pumbaa cried in surprise. The raven cawed with delight, his piercing eyes striking them with fear.

Pumbaa felt worse now, the sensation got bigger as the raven flew around them as all the spinning, dropping, and speed was pushing him. His bottom was aimed at the raven. He just had to do it. An explosion rocked the octopus. A toxic gas shrouded the ride, and Iago and Lucifer say a tiny bullet blast off into the stratosphere.

"Run!" Iago shrieked as they bolted away… far away from that rancid place.

Everyone passed out near the cloud; Timon and Pumbaa were still sitting in their cup that was broken off of the tentacle by the explosion.

Pumbaa stared at his destruction, while a burned Timon stared ahead dumbly.

"Pumbaa… let's just get outta here," he said as he weakly jumped off the suction cup seat to stumble away. But he turned around to walk back to Pumbaa.

"That felt good," Pumbaa sighed comfortably.

"Where's Tinker Bell?" Timon asked him.

The two of them thought about it, and Pumbaa slowly sunk with dread.

"Uh oh," he mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6 Size Doesn't Matter

Chapter 6 Size Doesn't Matter

In a safer location, Lumiere and Cogsworth were competing against each other at a game where they had to roll balls into holes to make the shark on the wall move ahead. It was a pretty close race, but when Cogsworth tired to roll his ball and it stalled, that was when Lumiere pulled ahead and won by an inch.

"Ah ha, I win as usual!" he boasted.

"Enjoy your victory while you can Lumiere! You cannot possibly win that rubber ducky game next door!" he retorted.

Sebastian was just coming back from a crazy mob of kids shaken.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, can you please stop arguing and listen?" he pleaded. "Why not we go to the water park so I can escape from the blazing sun?!"

Lumiere frowned as he got off the chair and hopped to the next game.

"Be my guest, but I cannot go because… well… look at me!"

Sebastian nodded and scurried to the water park before another group of kids arrived. From behind the game building hid the ones responsible for tracking them down.

"Either we're lucky, or the people running this place are just plain stupid to let us in like this!" Shenzi cackled. Roscoe chuckled.

"Ah whatever girl, I'm in the mood for crab meat!" he said as he eyed Sebastian.

"Yeah man! We got the easy ones!" Banzai snickered. So the hyenas and Dobermans spilt up, and the Dobermans slyly followed the little crab to the water park as people stared at them.

At least nobody paid attention to Sebastian, who happily splashed in the water to float around. He sighed comfortably as he stared up at the sunny sky.

"What a nice, little vacation," he said. Suddenly, everything was dark. He opened his eyes to see two scary Dobermans staring at him wickedly.

"Crab cake anybody?" Desoto asked. Sebastian shrieked as he dived away underneath the surface to avoid the two. They stared at each other, and Roscoe shrugged before he dived into the pool himself.

Sebastian's eyes were wide as he saw him try to snap him viciously, and he darted away just as a life guard blew her whistle at Roscoe. Desoto jumped with fright and barked at Roscoe to scram, and they certainly did.

"We're breakin' the little parrot boss's orders!" Roscoe squealed as they sprinted away from the scene. Sebastian jumped out of the pool at the wrong place at the wrong moment just a few feet away from the Dobermans. They lost their fear, and that chase fever struck high in them to begin chasing poor Sebastian.

He was hopeless on foot, so he plunged into the pool again, and this time both of them followed him.

"We're gonna turn this scene into a big, fat movie!" Roscoe growled as they swam to their little target with all their might. Sebastian swam a lot more swiftly than they were though, and at the end of the pool he jumped onto ground and rushed to the water slides.

The Dobermans jumped out with duo elegance, and Sebastian caught on a scavenging bird to force it to fly him to the top. Roscoe and Desoto just went up the old fashioned way, and forced everyone else to stand aside. Sebastian fell onto the top, and plunged down the slide just as Roscoe arrived.

The plummet slid the little crab down the slide at speeds so fast; he did not have time to even scream. The animal control people had just arrived, and were helpfully stationed at the end of the slide.

Sebastian flew out of that slide to safely land in a bush. Roscoe and Desoto were going down the long slide immediately, and when they saw the dog people there, their eyes were wide with surprise, but there was nowhere to go.

They were blasted off the slide, and crashed into the animal control people like bowling balls. Sebastian wasted no time in getting out of there like it was a ticking time bomb.

Lumiere and Cogsworth were now playing the rubber ducky game.

"There are no winners or losers in this game clock face!" Lumiere retorted as he looked at the rules.

"Be careful not to fall in," he replied mockingly. Lumiere glared and carefully picked it up with his candle cups sideways to take it up with little difficulty.

Cogsworth smiled and snuck behind him slowly to try to shove him inside, but someone else did that for him. Ed appeared from below the counter and shoved Lumiere into the pool with his head. He laughed manically as he reappeared from the water fused out, but furious.

"Cogsworth!" he complained. "That was not me! It was this crazy thing!"

"Whoa! What's going on here?!" the game man exclaimed. The hyenas suddenly attacked the place, and ripped up the rubber duckies to scare the game man away.

"Now we're gonna rip you up!" Banzai laughed as the three of them stalked them.

Suddenly, Dodger came running by with Abu still chasing him.

"Whattaya say we call it quits?!" Dodger tried to tell him, but he was still wild for jewelry. Dodger got up on the ceiling of the tent, and Abu jumped up and lunged for the necklace.

"Hey! Don't you all see we're down here?!" Shenzi complained. But they still scrambled around up there.

Lumiere and Cogsworth used this moment to pour the rubber ducky pool over to soak the hyenas with.

"Hey!" Shenzi and Banzai yelled as the two quickly escaped. Dodger and Abu shook the tent up so violently that it collapsed right on top of the hyenas.

Dodger continued running away from Abu as Lumiere and Cogsworth watched the collapsed tent before them with the moaning hyenas inside.

"I smell a mystery do you?" Cogsworth asked. Sebastian arrived at the scene completely exhausted.

"My goodness," he mumbled before he fell to the ground with tiredness.


	7. Chapter 7 Kronk Vs Genie

Chapter 7 Kronk Vs. Genie

Near the edge of the island stood Scuttle and Orville, two birds that were enjoying the pretty scenery of the pier.

"I love this beach!" Scuttle exclaimed as he stared around the sandy goodness and cheerful background.

"Who wouldn't?" Orville replied. The other group member, Terk, was busy playing in the sand as he stared around like she was looking for someone.

"Hey, where's the big blue guy?" she asked the seabirds. They looked around a little concerned.

"Oh no, he's a hard guy to follow," Scuttle said uneasily.

"He was hard enough to keep track of even on the way here," Orville told him. Genie wasn't even near their area at all. In fact, he was too busy riding the bumper cars, creaming all of his opponents.

"I'll just ram you, and you, and you too grannie!" he teased his victims, including an old woman driving one of them with the kids.

"The things I do for the kids," she growled.

But as always, here comes trouble.

"Man, I just love this ice cream!" Kronk said as he was licking the blue colored ice cream as it got all over his chest and mouth. Pain was eating a pizza, Panic drinking his huge drink, and Smee chewing on cotton candy.

"Is that bumper cars?! Come on Panic!" Pain exclaimed as he dashed to the ride.

"Whoa, hey, wait for me guys!" Kronk called them as he rushed beside. Smee only shrugged and walked casually to the ride with his cotton candy.

"I'll just watch I guess," he mumbled. They reached the bumper car ride to see Genie running circles around the poor drivers, playfully smashing them from all angles. Kronk felt a little daring this day.

"I can beat that guy!" he said pompously as he entered the line.

"Are you crazy?!" Pain complained. But he wasn't going nowhere without a shot.

"Maybe we should give it try," Panic suggested.

"Too small," he blurted.

So once the ride was over, Kronk got his chance as Genie decided to ride one more time. Kronk buckled himself tight in a dinky, little yellow bumper car, and smirked at Genie as he gave him a wink back.

The bell rang, and both of them pushed the pedal to the metal as they had a tremendous head-on collision. Kronk was sent speeding backward, his eyes rolling around as he bumped to the wall hard to be pummeled by two other mean, little kids in their cars.

Genie chuckled as he knocked some heads himself, but Kronk smacked through the kids to slam Genie off course, and into oncoming traffic, where he was caught in a barrage of hits.

With a goofy face of dizziness, Genie started chasing Kronk for revenge, and he gave a deer-in-the-headlights look as he turned around to drive away. The chase was long and hard, Genie staring at him mischievously as Kronk had to swerve thorough the cars to avoid head rattlers.

Finally, some ignorant kid was looking away, and it was too late when he saw the frightened Kronk barrel into him, causing him to be hit back by the collision, and being slammed by Genie in the back, causing him to be rattled like a toy.

They were stuck for a minute or two, but eventually the kid maneuvered away from the two and was than hit by the oncoming traffic, causing a massive block-up. Kronk squeezed out, and lunged one more time to shake Genie away toward the audience; he crashed right at the feet of the small Pain and Panic.

"Now this is entertainment!" Pain cheered. The traffic jam ended, and Kronk, afraid time was running out, floored it with all his might to give the pesky genie a punishing blow. Genie saw him coming, and only had to lurch away as Kronk was sent out of the arena and into the air outside, where he crashed, bounced, and slid to the beach toward an unsuspecting Captain Orville's bottom.

The collision smacked the albatross to flight, and he flew unstably as he eventually plummeted downward, bounced along the sand, and slid roughly with all the friction into Terk's sand mountain sculpture.

Back at the sidelines, Smee only chuckled "Pretty hard for just bumps."


	8. Chapter 8 A Wet and Wild Ride

Chapter 8 A Wet and Wild Ride

It was getting near to sunset now. The fourth group of good sidkicks was shopping at the gift shop, and they were trying to hurry up so they could ride one of the park's most popular rides.

"Whattaya think Victor? Should I get this cool, little hat? Or this postcard of that seal statue?" the gargoyle asked the other one.

"Um… shouldn't it be obvious?" he said. Hugo only rolled his eyes as he stared at his two options. The postcard of the seal statue kind of hit him in a funny way, but then again, that hat fitted his personality just right.

"Hurry up Hugo, night time's coming really fast!" Laverne rushed him as he finally settled for the hat. Attention was pretty evident when it came to talking, walking gargoyles like them. Some people would just stare at them dumbfounded, and some might recognize them enough to ask an autograph, which somewhat stalled their travel.

It was just a little easier for the fairies, though they generated some looks also. They were waiting for the other trio at the entrance to the Crocodile River Rapids, a ride where you would have a 99% chance of getting wet.

"Oh dear Flora, are you sure we should ride this?" Fauna asked the red fairy.

"Why would you be afraid Fauna? We should have some fun on our trip yes?" she replied.

"Oh stop with the chatter! We might as well get this ride over with for our sake!" said Merryweather. The gargoyles showed up, and they waited in the line to await a wet, yet hopefully fun, ride.

Now is when you expect the bad ones to come… and you're correct.

"Those old fairies always talk up a storm! That's why we got the best job of anybody!" LeFou boasted to his group.

"Why's that? Don't we mess with em' by locking em' in a closet?" Horace said, remembering that time with the nanny.

"Nah, we get to make them wet!" he dastardly cheered like the obnoxious, little guy he was.

"We are getting sick of this aquarium," both Flotsam and Jetsam groaned in unison.

The boat that all six of them would ride in was a large tire boat that would hold up to seven people. The middle of the tire boat was always a little wet like the seats, but there were very tight seat belts so no one would be splashed into the wild water.

"It'll take all day in the sun to dry us off after this!" Laverne said as they anticipated the slow but steady movement to the dark, scary cave that would be the first part of the ride.

"Our wands are safely concealed right?" Merryweather asked the other two.

Finally, their tire boat left the dock and was sent bumping into the dark cave.

"Woo hoo! Let's get it started!" Hugo cheered as they blindly crashed through the wet darkness.

"Oh dear, my expectations were too low," Flora said with worry.

They continued to bump around the cave, and they could see a wall of water ahead.

"I hope that doesn't get us!" Victor said concerned. The water splashed into the tire boat, but nobody was hit.

A light appeared to signal the end of the cave, and they all anticipated what could be out there. Where they were now going to was an area where geysers would burst from the pool, and the water would come raining down on the unfortunate people on the boat.

Up on the deck, Jasper and Horace were standing near that machine that fed coins so they could fire the geysers at will, and once the tire boat containing the gargoyles and fairies came out, Jasper pressed the button with a sneaky gleam in his eye. A geyser was fired right on cue, and they all stared up with dread as the water began pelting the tire boat.

"Uh oh, it got me!" Hugo yelped as some droplets splashed on his stony body.

"My skirt was hit too!" Fauna said as she stared at the wet spot on her green.

The two baddies stared as they continued onward.

"That didn't get em' as hard as I thought it would!" Jasper complained.

"It'll get worse Jasper," replied Horace. He was sure right on that one.

The tire boat was barreling down the jungle-like river, plenty of splashes and close calls befalling them as they could go nowhere but forward. Finally, they saw the most dreaded part of the ride.

It was a waterfall that gushed water down its height with brutal force. But it would also run on and off, making it hard to tell if luck will help the rider forward without a drop, or become drenched for a long time.

"Here we go gang," Hugo told the group as they approached the waterfall.

Suddenly, LeFou jumped from behind the bushes to land right on their tire boat.

"Prepare to get wet!" he exclaimed as he frightened the whole group like nothing.

LeFou was clearly going crazy, since he was going to sacrifice himself to the waterfall with everyone else that was likely to get wet anyway.

He turned around with fear at the waterfall, and just when they were about to get the treatment, it stopped. Half of the boat passed underneath as LeFou exclaimed "Ha! I'm...WOOSH!"

The waterfall sprang back to life, drenching the little guy from head to toe. What was amazing though was that all six of the group came out with only minor wetness.

"This sucks," he pouted to jump off the boat to barely land on solid ground, only to fall flat on the grass because of his heavy, wet clothes.

He stared up to see Flotsam and Jetsam staring at him bitterly from the aquarium.

"Its just water," both of them told him.


	9. Chapter 9 The Incident

Chapter 9 The Incident

Now that it was night time, it was getting close to the revered event of Pineapple Island… fireworks. And no one was more excited than the lone group of reptiles.

The reptiles were making their way to the pier, and as eager as Sir Hiss and Nero and Brutus were to cause some mayhem, Snoops was almost sweating with worry.

"Didn't Iago said to not make a scene?" he asked the alligators nervously. But they only mockingly snapped at his heels as he jumped away, and they turned to the fireworks as Nero spilled a can of gasoline that he was carrying all over them.

"There are not even any guards here," Sir Hiss said as he too looked slightly concerned. They were still missing the fire.

Brutus turned to Snoops and growled at him to make him fetch the match, and he pulled it out with shaky hands. Starting the fire with the match box, he hesitated to light up the coming fire storm.

But suddenly, thoughts raced through his fat head, and he glared with disgust at the two alligators belittling him with smiles that only made him angrier than ever before.

"He's going to regret putting me with you two!" he yelled as he tossed the match.

An enormous inferno swallowed the entirety of the pier, and the two dastardly alligators quickly retreated with terrified eyes, with a terrified Sir Hiss right behind.

From the beach, people stared and screamed as fiery rockets propelled from the flaming, red pier to every corner of the island.

"What's going on Timon?!" exclaimed Pumbaa with fright.

"Pumbaa, watch out!" A rocket flew right above the warthog as all the hero sidekicks scrambled everywhere.

"This is terrible!" Sebastian cried as he scurried away from everyone's feet.

Among the rockets about to take off, there was a large, legendary rocket filled with magical powers that was meant to be the special feature of the fireworks show.

It was ignited not by the fire, but by Snoops, who was not hesitating anymore, and it rocketed higher and higher into the air to come back to the center of the island.

The explosion forced magical powers everywhere, and all of the sidekicks, good and bad, were tossed out of the island in different directions to unknown lands in the distance.

"So much for a vacation!" pouted Grumpy as all the dwarves were sent skyward.

It wasn't a vacation anymore. Now it was a quest… a quest of second bananas.


	10. Chapter 10 The Old Man and the Rocket

Chapter 10 The Old Man and the Rocket

They were dropped off at somewhere very strange.

It was Pumbaa that saw himself lying on a relaxing beach, and he slowly stood up as the seagulls called and the waves churned in and out, in and out. Expecting to see the amusement park, he saw something that made him feel really tiny. It was a tall tower with a pointy top and an old exterior that gave it an old look. He looked behind him to see Cogsworth and Jiminy Cricket, but no Timon.

"Timon!" he called frightfully. He stared back at the big tower, and thinking his buddy was up in it, raced to the huge door to knock it with his head frantically. Almost right on time, an old man with a great beard opened it to stare at him with friendly eyes.

"And who might you be?" he asked the desperate warthog.

"Where's Timon?!" he cried.

He scratched his chin to try to refresh his memory, and his eyes lit up as he began gesturing him to come inside.

"I think I might know where he is!" he told him. That was enough for Pumbaa to return to his happy mood, and trotted inside to see all kinds of weird devices cluttering the space inside.

"Uh… are you a wizard or somethin'?" he asked him. He answered with laughter.

"I act like one, but I'm just an old man living in this castle-like tower on an island in the middle of the ocean!" he cackled as he sat a large chair at his desk.

"Why did I end up here?" he asked the old man. He pulled out a globe that seemed to show a bunch of white spots glittering on certain lands.

"Let me try to explain this," he told him.

"Pineapple Island, the place you all went for your vacation, was always known for their fireworks show right? Well, one day, a package was sent to them, and it contained the most powerful rocket ever devised! That rocket was no normal one, oh no, it had contained magic in its explosive chemicals! Chemicals that if exposed, would drive one to insanity!"

Pumbaa was a little lost, but the old man could sense it anyway.

"I know you're still confused over last night. Well, that was the rocket that sent you all flying, and I fear, that whoever unleashed that fury will be exposed to its dark powers, and become a living nightmare!"

His words were kind of making Pumbaa nervous, but he had to explain the rocket further.

"Pumbaa, the power in that rocket can turn the biggest weakling into the wickedest villain" he told him.

"How'd you know all this?!" he replied. He sighed, and looked to the very top of the tower.

"That rocket contained black magic from him," he said.

"Who's?" he asked.

"Leonard," he mumbled.

"He was a sorcerer, a bad one, and he was the ruler of a kingdom of wizards and witches long ago," he explained as he opened an old book. "His magic was very strong, he was among the most powerful sorcerers in the world, and although he was the leader of the land of wizards, he was a very dark man in his secret life."

Pumbaa was getting pretty scared now. "And he made that rocket?" he asked with sweat running down his hide.

"Well, he was defeated by a young hero, and he disappeared ever since. Some say his dark magic lingered around the land as black dust, which someone thought would make great gunpowder, and so the rocket was created."

"Who brought it here?!" he asked with the kind of tone a kid listening to a scary story would ask.

"That I don't know, but he was a pretty bad villain," he told him. "But I know I'm scaring you senseless, so let's take a look at that globe shall we?" He spun the globe around so the glittering dots sparkled for a second.

"Each of those dots represents a location of your buddies," he said as he pointed at one dot in particular. "That one is your friend's." Pumbaa jumped with surprise.

"Timon's in Africa?! Why he's at home!" he exclaimed. "Not quite" he said as he turned to some of the other dots.

"He's about several hundred miles away from the Serengeti, but he's lucky," he further explained. "Lumiere is all the way in Canada, and poor Sebastian has landed near Greenland" he said as he pointed at the two spots.

That reminded Pumbaa about Cogsworth outside.

"Why's Cogsworth all lied out on the beach?" he asked. The old man shrugged his shoulders

"I don't know," he replied.

Pumbaa hurried outside to fetch him, afraid he's broken, and carried him inside with his tusks to lay him on the man's desk.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you my name! How silly of me!" he laughed.

"My name's John and I will help you on your quest," he said to Pumbaa as he knocked Cogworth awake.

"What is it?! Oh!" he exclaimed as he saw John. "Oh my, this is certainly not Pineapple Island!" John chuckled, and noticed Jiminy Cricket hop inside.

"Pumbaa, I'm just worried sick over all the others! Where did you think they went?" he asked him. Pumbaa only stared at him with eager eyes as John showed him the globe with sparkling dots.

"Pumbaa, Cogsworth, Jiminy, you must travel the world and rescue all your friends!" John told the trio. "If this isn't the best time to prove once and for all to your fellow hero that you all are capable explorers, than I don't know when is!"

Pumbaa wasted no time starting the magical quest.

"Here I come Timon!" Pumbaa called as he left the tower.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Florida, the VSO president faced his first, big challenge of his term.

"Forget spoiling the vacation! SOMEBODY spoiled it for all of us!" he ranted to his small group of LeFou, Kronk, and Lucifer the cat. "This is just perfect! We're all scattered all over the place, Snoops and that raven Diablo's missing, and on top of hat, we're lost!"

Kronk looked around the marshy environment, and a good idea came to him.

"Hey, I bet Disney World's not far from here!" he suggested.

"Well duh Kronk, that's what Florida's known for!" he told Kronk.

"Yeah, but there's a Disney visitor center past every town or something like that," he replied. The little parrot was still very skeptical though.

"You know what'll happen if we just magically show up in Disney World right?" he asked him.

"Uh… fans?" he blurted.

"Bingo! And we don't want all that craziness ok?!" he snapped

They turned to the road leading toward the magical kingdom of Disney.

"So what now?" blurted Lefou. Iago was thinking hard.

"That's right, maybe we oughta go do some real dirty work!" he suggested.

"Like what?" Kronk asked. He smiled deviously.

"Maybe we'll go to Disney World after all" he said slyly.

All kinds of fun, mischievous thoughts swirled around his little head, and Kronk, now seeing his chance asked "And why go there?"

"Conquest Kronky guy," he evilly snickered. "But to do that, we need our all guys!"

He and the others began running down the road, their search for the other baddies just beginning for their ultimate prize.

"They'll be so proud of us!" Iago cheered. Kronk was full of mischievous excitement too.

"Yeah, we'll round up the gang and take the whole place!" he cheered as he joined the others.

Without the others noticing, he made a big toothy grin that could only mean he was planning on something else too.


	11. Chapter 11 Search For Timon

Chapter 11 Search for Timon

A raft was waiting at the dock of John's island to take Pumbaa and his pals on a voyage to find Timon.

"Good luck Pumbaa, don't get sea sick out there!" John told him as Cogsworth and Jiminy Cricket hopped aboard. Pumbaa sadly stared at the waves.

"Hey, I think Timon can handle himself" he said as he patted him on the back.

Meanwhile, Timon was running wild from a crazy mob of baboons.

"Pumbaa, where are ya?!" he cried pitifully.

But at least John's words gave Pumbaa confidence, and he jumped into the raft and pointed to the sea with his hoof.

"I've just gotta find Timon! He's my best friend!" he told his group.

"Humph! I'm actually quite enjoying not having Lumiere pester me!" he scoffed. "But then again, he would be utterly hopeless without my help, so let's start this voyage!" Their raft began to drift out into the open sea, and John stared at them until they were out of sight.

_I think I didn't tell them enough _he thought. He looked around the beach before he began his way back to his tower, a mixed bag of hopefulness and hopelessness.

Their raft continued to ride the churning waves of the sea, and Pumbaa only stared straight ahead as the other two tried their best to find a path to land.

"Can you believe this?! John didn't even bother to tell us which sea we're on!" Cogsworth complained to Jiminy.

"Don't let frustration get to you Cogsworth; it shouldn't be that long until we see a ship!" Jiminy tried to assure him. They would have some fun that night, when the waves became aggressive and the skies dark as they experienced the typical sea storm.

"Hang on guys!" Pumbaa cried as all three of them held frightfully to the mast.

"It'll be ok Pumbaa! I know how these waves can get!" Jiminy told him as he squeezed his little self with the two. Suddenly, they all saw a huge wave come barreling toward them, a solid wall of water that was going to swallow them all.

"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase… Pumbaa tried to desperately sing as the wave toke his raft up its slope and collapsed right on top of them. All Pumbaa remembered next was a bunch of rocking, swinging, pushing, gurgling, thrusting, bubbling, smacking, clinging, shoving, screaming, sloshing, waving, swerving, smashing, and flashing that finally ended with a harsh slide onto gritty sand. With that peacefulness taking over, Pumbaa slept, and that's when it came.

He dreamed that he was standing on a beach in the middle of the night, and he was looking at all the dark, misty fog silently floating through the main entrance of the island, now lifeless with black and purple making up the majority of the colors. The amusement park on this island wasn't very amusing anymore, unless you like haunted places, which this place had become. Dark dust was piled along the paths, and Pumbaa kept continuing walking down this creepy island.

That was when something hit him, this island was none other than Pineapple Island, and it became this way after the rocket incident. Pumbaa began to run through the place, seeing the broken Octopus, Tiki Restaurant, and an over-turned soda machine. Disbelief was really high in him, and he just continued down the path until he saw a garden in the center of the park.

There was an old man standing in that garden. He was wearing dark-colored robes, carried a long staff, and had a beard. Pumbaa was shocked by his appearance.

"Jafar?!" he exclaimed. The figure twitched.

"Who do you speak of?" he asked him. Pumbaa trembled real quickly, his voice was creepier, but he still didn't know who he could be.

That was short-lived when he turned around. "Oh… man," he groaned.

But before he could see his details, he suddenly woke up into a totally different environment.

It was hot, wet, and desert lied before him. Cogsworth and Jiminy Cricket were standing around the desert beach, unsure of what to do.

"Well, I am glad I'm just a talking clock now," he said, seeing the blurriness of the desert ahead.

"Pumbaa! You're awake! We need to leave this desert quickly!" Jiminy said as he hopped toward the laying Pumbaa. He groaned as he shakily woke up, and he went to the map at his feet. He was taken by surprise when he saw that a new white dot was glowing on northwestern Africa.

"Morocco?!" he exclaimed and he stared at Timon's dot in Kenya.

"Hey, Timon's going home!" he cheered. Cogsworth and Jiminy hopped on Pumbaa's back as he sped off into the dessert, forgetting about the mysterious wizard in the garden.

Meanwhile, lago and his group were sitting around a campfire in the Rocky Mountains.

"Where is everybody?!" lago complained. "This is gonna be harder than I thought!" Kronk was eating his roasted hotdogs while thinking ideas himself.

"How about we get some kind of... electric tracker!" lago glared at him.

"I wish!" he pouted.

"Well, we've gotta do something!" LeFou told him.

"Fine, fine, I'll see about getting some kind of tracker... sigh," groaned

Timon was having a rough time going on his back to his and Pumbaa's paradise home.

"That place will be my vacation after this!" he sighed.


	12. Chapter 12 Mike Bradley and John's Group

Chapter 12 Mike Bradley and John's Group

Over the hills and through the deserts to Timon and Pumbaa's home they go.

The temperate northern regions of Morocco were a nice break for them, but it changed once they came into the southern part, where the steaming deserts made it hard for the three of them to continue onward.

"Yes, about several thousand miles left," Cogsworth groaned as he stared at the huge yellow expanse separating them from central Africa.

"It does seem pretty silly John didn't give us that much help huh?" Jiminy said to him. Pumbaa was still holding on to strong friendship though.

"Not even the Sahara can keep me from Timon!" he vowed. It would be a little while later when a large shadow floated above them. It stopped once it covered the trio in dark, and they looked up to see a large blimp.

"Hello there!" a voice called to them by intercom. "John knew you'd be having trouble around this stinky hot desert, so he sent me over!"

The blimp slowly landed on the dry, brushy desert grass, and the door opened to reveal a man in a yellow suit with clean, brown hair that was gelled to the max, and a toothy grin.

"Well don't just stand there! Come on in!" he called to them. They hurried inside as the blimp restarted its slow ascent back up into the desert sky.

"So who are you?" Cogsworth asked. He sat on his big chair up front.

"Just call me Mike Bradley! The president of Pineapple Island!...well… used to be."

That was when Pumbaa finally remembered that dream.

"Uh… well… you know what happened to it right?" he asked him. Mike Bradley lowered his head a little sadly.

"Buddy, I don't even know what happened. All I remembered was a huge explosion and bright lights, and I found myself somewhere in the Caribbean," he told him. Pumbaa was trying to think whether or not to tell him, but Mike Bradley immediately swung his mood to one of cheerfulness.

"So, you want to find your pal Timon right? Well, I'm happy to report that he's safe and sound at home!" he told the group. Pumbaa became so happy that he started jumping up and down around the passenger room as he cheered over and over.

"Man, I can't wait to see Timon after so long! How'd he get home?!" he asked Mike Bradley enthusiastically.

"John's a very well connected man, he has a whole group of helpers from around the world that'll help him on his missions, and Timon was rescued by my good friend Alexander Jones!" he explained to Pumbaa.

"I can't tell you everything about our organization though; because we're extremely vital to the well-being of… he was distracted by something outside the window.

"What is that?" he asked as he pointed at the thing. They looked outside to see a small snake with his head in a red balloon propelling himself with his tail. "Freaky" said Mike Bradley. The snake, who was obviously Sir Hiss, came this high in order to get to the blimp itself.

"He looks awfully familiar," Jiminy said. Mike Bradley shrugged his shoulders as he opened a large window for him to enter. Sir Hiss flew inside, and landed at Mike Bradley's feet.

"This blimp is mine now!" he told Mike Bradley.

"What made you allow me in anyway?" Mike Bradley made a toothy grin as he dug in his pockets.

"I just wanted to give you a gift," he told him. But without warning, Mike Bradley tossed a stun grenade at Sir Hiss, and the rich snake dodged it just in time when it exploded into a dusty mess.

"What kind of arrogant man are you?! I guess I might as well say I'm serving the VSO president now, and this is ours!" he proclaimed to everyone.

Mike Bradley pulled out a huge water gun no normal kid would play with, and fired at the little, talking snake. He responded by pulling off incredible dodging skills that made him evade all the powerful streams of water, and he quickly slithered toward the cockpit of the blimp.

"Oh no you don't!" the man said as he chased after him. Sir Hiss arrived at the cockpit and forced himself upon the pilot's lap, scaring him off his seat and causing the blimp to turn harshly.

"Oh dear… uh…" Sir Hiss thought fearfully as he stared at all the complicated buttons and the steering wheel that went with it. Mike Bradley and the others arrived seconds later.

"That's right you silly snake!" he mocked him. "You've got no arms to take this baby! You can kill us all though!"

That gave Sir Hiss a dastardly idea.

"Yes, consider this your execution by the VSO president!" he exclaimed as he jammed himself into the wheel, causing the blimp to go downward.

"Oh no!" the pilot exclaimed as he frantically steered it upward. Pumbaa charged at Sir Hiss and he dodged the warthog as he smiled mischievously.

"I'm not alone you know," he told Pumbaa. "Come my guards!"

To the shock of all of them, a whole flying mob of rhinos, crocodiles, and elephants in medieval clothing arrived strapped to huge balloons, and some also came with hot air balloons as they appeared from the clouds.

"Didn't you notice my little electronic thing?" Sir Hiss asked him. They looked closer to see a tiny chip on the side of his head.

"Although I had to keep all of this a secret from Prince John, I have my own guards too, and this blimp just looks rich!" he laughed. Mike Bradley was concerned but not surprised.

"Well, it does look like a pleasure thing, but it's not all for show!" he said. The blimp unloaded several cannons on each side. But this did not bother Sir Hiss at all. In fact, he was pumped for a battle.

"Attack!" he ordered. Cannonballs and arrows spilt the sky as Pumbaa and his friends ran all around in circles while Sir Hiss and Mike Bradley began their fight.

"Enguarde Mike Bradley!" Sir Hiss exclaimed as he pulled out a little sword with his tail. Mike Bradley pulled out a flyswatter of all things.

"Are you serious?" he questioned him.

"Looks can be deceiving you know," he responded. The fly swatter suddenly grew in size until its tiny holes were large enough to be cheese grater size. Sir Hiss gulped and took off.

The blimps cannons were superior to their arrows, which barely made a scratch on its tough skin. Pumbaa tried to run off the guards trying to break into the cockpit, and the pilot barreled the blimp into the hot air balloons to knock them off course.

"How'd you know he's Mike Bradley?" Pumbaa asked the cowardly Sir Hiss trying to open a window. He stopped looking afraid for one minute, and gave Pumbaa an ominous leer.

"We know him… and so does he," he hissed.

He squeezed into an empty balloon and sky dived without another word. The blimp escaped the guards, and found itself in peaceful skies once again. Mike Bradley shrunk the fly swatter back to normal, and he sat back down on his chair like nothing happened. The pilot went back to his humming, but Pumbaa and gang were still stuck in the moment.

"What was all of that for?!" Cogsworth complained. Mike Bradley chuckled and opened a bag of gummy bears to chew on.

"We're not secret agents if that's what you're thinking," he told them. That hardly scratched the surface of their confusion.

"Timon was pretty lucky that Alexander Jones came around, the hyenas were on his tail," he said. Pumbaa dropped his jaw in total surprise.

"You're tellin' me their going after Timon?!" he exclaimed. Mike Bradley nodded.

"Even those three?" he asked with a touch of concern. Mike Bradley nodded again.

"Don't sweat it Pumbaa, we're going there anyway," he told him.

That night, their blimp arrived at Timon and Pumbaa's paradise home, and Pumbaa was more than glad to finally be back, until he noticed something fishy.

A chunk of juicy meat was left lying on the grass, and Pumbaa inspected it with a keen eye. Mike Bradley arrived at the scene too, and as soon as he saw the meat, he stood in Pumbaa's way to prevent him from coming closer.

He pulled out a stick, and it suddenly grew like Pinocchio's nose until it touched the meat. Pumbaa thought about why he was using magical objects until hyenas jumped from all angles seconds later.

Whooping and hollering, they circled the two with wild eyes as one of them gave them a dirty letter.

"Where's my pal Timon?!" Pumbaa tried to ask bravely, but the hyenas ignored him as they stared at Mike Bradley with irritated eyes. They laid the letter at Mike Bradley's feet, and they then quickly ran away.

"What do we have here?" he said as he looked at it.

_Dear Plumb Pumbaa, coggy Cogsworthless, and Jiminy Biminy Cricket_

_I, the great VSO president, launched a world-wide search for my fellow sidekicks so we can we conquer Walt Disney World! We're smart enough to know you all are searchin' for your pals too, so while we fetch our guys, we'll make your pals even MORE lost! If it wasn't for that old geezer John, and the weirdos that work for him, we'd be riding Mission: Space nonstop, party at Downtown Disney, and maybe even play with the critters at Animal Kingdom! Our masters will love us so much; they'll get us something bigger than we can't even get on our own! Don't bother looking for your wise guy meerkat Timon, Shenzi and her buddies toke him somewhere far from your little, green place, so tough luck! And I better tell ya about my wonderful tracking device that some old man gave me in Wyoming, that baby can track anybody in the whole world! So consider yourselves in the race for redemption! Let's see who's going to satisfy their masters the most!_

_President Iago_

"Well, this is just beautiful," Mike Bradley said with a chuckle. "…Pumbaa?"

He was down and out on the ground, thoughts of running around the world swarming his big head.

"This isn't fun, Mike Bradley," he told him.


	13. Chapter 13 Meeting in Paris

Chapter 13 Meeting in Paris

Somewhere in Africa, a pack of hyenas were loading cargo into a black plane, and one of the boxes contained the captured Timon.

"Pumbaa," he whimpered. Shenzi was looking over the operation impatiently.

"Come on! We've gotta take off so we can get to the meeting!" she said. The plane, operated by men in purple robes, somehow knew their aviation. But Timon was taken inside the plane's hold, and the little air holes were the only way he could get his light.

All hope was not lost though, because Pumbaa was more determined then ever before to rescue his friend, and he was lucky Mike Bradley knew where the villain sidekick's meeting would be.

"Paris," he told the group.

"They chose that place?" Pumbaa asked confused.

"Why of course Pumbaa! Paris is one of the most marvelous cities in the entire world!" Cogsworth told him. Pumbaa still thought that was a strange place for dastardly rascals to hide in. But wherever they went, he would go also, and so they set off on their blimp to Paris.

Night was upon them when they arrived, and Mike Bradley told them that their meeting would be held deep in a fancy restaurant located around the city's square.

"This should be it," he said. They snuck inside through the lower window, and they made special precaution around the kitchen until Mike Bradley pulled out a little toothpick. The toothpick grew in size until its sharp point was strong enough to lift one of the tiles off the floor.

"What's with all the enchanted stuff?" Pumbaa finally asked.

"Magic," he said bluntly. Pumbaa figured as such, but if they were not spies or agents, then Pumbaa would have no idea what they could be. The hole led them down into the dark basement of the restaurant, and they soon found themselves in a dusty hall with lines of doors stretching toward a seemingly endless end.

"Do you hear that?" Mike Bradley whispered. They listened harder to hear slight murmuring in one of the doors on the left, and they crept next to it and peeked inside the peep hole with caution. The door slowly opened to reveal a man in a dark blue robe staring at them with a confused look.

"Who are you?" he asked them.

"We came to deliver cookies," Mike Bradley said without hesitation. The man's eyes lit up with joy.

"Come right on in!" he exclaimed. The man was totally oblivious to the presence of the others, and Cogsworth shook his clock head at Mike Bradley.

"You're a strange one," he told him.

"I love it," he replied. "Now stay quiet."

They snuck around the door entrance to see a large table occupied by some interesting, mischievous characters, and they hid in a dark corner so the busy characters would not see them at all.

"Listen up!" said Pete, who was now standing next to the master chair with Iago.

"While you all were out roamin' around and gettin' lost, I've been busier than a bee in seein' the downfall of those stupid "hero" sidekicks!" he told the group of Sir Hiss, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Kronk, Lefou, and Lucifer.

"We've got some help if ya already noticed," he continued as some of the robed men nodded. "They came from somebody who's just as powerful as your masters!" Pumbaa gulped, because he had a hint of what that person could be.

"Leave it to me Pete, I'm the president after all!" Iago said to him. "And we're not gonna have any trouble of finding the other guys!"

Mike Bradley tried his hardest not to snicker, since they were so cleverly hidden from the baddies view, but the others were trying their hardest to stay hidden.

"Well Mr. President, perhaps I should explain myself," said Sir Hiss. The parrot stared at him with an interested look.

"Any help with finding Diablo or Snoops is good enough!" he replied. That made Sir Hiss cringe, and everyone noticed it.

"What is it?!" Iago asked irritably. He hesitated to speak, but finally muttered something he barely got out.

"Snoops got us all like this," he whimpered. All of the sidekicks were out of their seats.

"Why, of everybody in the VSO, did he give us the boot?!" Iago shrieked. Sir Hiss continued to stare at the table with guilt, until Pete snatched him and stared into his frightened eyes as though as he were Prince John.

"Spit it out! How did the gerbil guy go off?" he said. He gulped and reluctantly began to describe the scene.

"The two alligators were busy carrying out their plans for destruction, but Snoops did not want any of the sort, so with unseen force, he lit up the frenzy himself as though he wanted… revenge," he explained. President Iago contemplated this, and slyly smiled at the now uncomfortable Sir Hiss.

"So let me get this straight, that Snoops decided to start all the calamity and he saw the whole thing happen," he said to him.

"Yes," he replied. He sunk back in his chair with a devious expression.

"That explains why the alligators are still missing," he mumbled. "What about the rocket?"

Sir Hiss gulped again, and Mike Bradley listened harder this time.

"He started it," he said quickly. The robed men stood behind him with a worried expression. Pete was just as curious about the information as the others, but one of the men felt he should give his question.

"Do you mean the rocket made from his magic?" he asked Sir Hiss. He only nodded his head, and that was when Mike Bradley suddenly jumped in the scene.

"Ah ha!" he exclaimed. His action startled the whole meeting, and Pete growled at his existence.

"You look like trouble," he growled.

"Nah, I think you're the one in trouble," he replied.

With lighting reflexes, he threw out a pair of shoes that grew twice their size while in mid air, and they crashed into the table to force it over onto Iago's master chair. Office papers and debris were everywhere as they all ran away.

"Potooey, after em'!" Iago screeched as the robed men chased them atop broomsticks. Jiminy Cricket and Cogsworth rode on Pumbaa as Mike Bradley skateboarded through the dark hall like a cool businessman.

They jumped up into a new busy kitchen, and they had to dodge many obstacles so they could make their chasers distracted. The restaurant was behind them, and they saw an old motorcycle that Mike Bradley hopped on so he could drive off into the streets of Paris.

"Hey!" a mean butler yelled at him. Pumbaa was trying his best to catch up to him, but he was shocked to see the flying men coming at him. What followed next was a long chase through the streets, Pumbaa having to dodge the flaming spells of the wizards as they eventually escaped to the countryside.

"Hey guys, I've got an idea!" Mike Bradley called to them. He drove his way toward a field with many hay bales stacked around, and Pumbaa gladly followed. Not far from their location, two hound dogs were sleeping soundly until the loud noises reached their ears.

"Do ya hear that?" Napoleon said as he perked up an ear.

"Yeah, that sounds familiar all right!" Lafayette replied.

They stared at the coming line of flying wizards, running warthog, and the familiar motorcycle coming to their location. "What should we do?" Lafayette asked Napoleon.

"Well I'm the leader! And I say we run em' off!" he growled. They did just that once Mike Bradley inexpertly came into their sights.

"Gee, do I hear barking?" he asked himself. It was too late once they came, and Mike Bradley smiled nervously at them.

"Not what I expected," he muttered. The hounds jumped after his vulnerable legs, and he sped off past the bales of hay as Pumbaa toke a different path after seeing them. The wizards crashed into the hay, and they escaped the scene once they saw the dogs growling at them.

Mike Bradley pulled out a horn and played it loud enough for the blimp to arrive right on time.

"Wow, what a sight," Lafayette said. But Napoleon smacked him in the head.

"They're gettin' away!" he complained.

The blimp knew they were there, and a giant bone was placed on the ground from its belly as the others scrambled inside.

"All right!" they cheered, and the blimp floated away to the night sky.

"Oh this is too much," Pumbaa groaned. The phone began to ring, and Mike Bradley answered.

"Huh? Timon's escaped?" he asked. Jiminy Cricket became delighted.

"Do you hear that Pumbaa? He's… but the blimp door was open, and a sky diving kit was missing.

"I don't blame him," said Mike Bradley.


	14. Chapter 14 Around the World

Chapter 14 Around the World

There was one thing Pumbaa did not know about Timon, and that was because while he was on his way to Paris, something tremendous happened that night.

A tiny, glittering light fluttered about, and Timon, dreaming about tasty worms, was poked in the head. He woke and stared hard at a tiny figure in front of him.

"Tinker Bell, if I've ever been glad to see you!" he said. That was when he remembered with a sharp memory about the Octopus.

"Did Pumbaa get ya?" he asked her. She shook her head no, and Timon seemed to be a little more relaxed at that.

Suddenly, a loud noise was rumbling outside the plane, and Timon could hear cries of the robed men that meant they were under attack by something. What followed next was a huge bright light; someone had turned the hold's lights on. Scuffling of feet were heading in his direction, and Timon's crate was pulled apart by an oversized spatula, revealing his rescuer as a man with glasses, black suit, wrinkly face, and baldness with a friendly grin.

"Thought I was gone Timon?" he asked. "Well, come along now, those guys are running like something crazy."

He was so glad to be free again; that he did not notice a group of the men firing spells in their direction.

"Attack of the wizards!" the rescuer exclaimed in a humorous way. From out of his pocket, he pulled out a small jump rope, and it grew to the size of a python so he could swing it underneath the wizards to knock them off their feet.

They tried to get back up, but another loud noise pushed them down again, this time actually hitting the plane.

"That should be our ride!" said the rescuer. Timon really wanted to see what was happening outside, but the plane started to shake unstably as if it were making sharp turns to avoid something in the sky. The cargo slid about the hold, and the wizards were caught in a struggle to stay on balance.

"Lets get outta here!" the rescuer cried as he ran uncomfortably thorough the shifting room, forcing Timon to follow him with a scare sickness. The wizards were utterly helpless now; they merely watched them get away.

Thankful to reach some windows, Timon and Tinker Bell saw a blimp similar to Mike Bradley's, but it belonged to the rescuer. The black plane was leaving Paris without the hyenas on board, so with the rescuer's cell phone, the blimp knew their location, and it arrived to take them away.

"I don't know how I let you got kidnapped like that!" said the rescuer as they entered the blimp. The door shut tight behind them, and they could see the black plane shakily leaving them behind. There was only one word Timon wanted to say at the time.

"Vacation," he groaned. The man laughed and went over to his desk so he could contact his colleagues about the successful rescue.

"Well, I can tell you that we're going to be pretty busy for a while," he told him.

"Hello?" Mike Bradley's voice called on the cell phone.

"Yeah Mike Bradley, it's Alexander Jones, and I'm happy to say that Timon is here safe and sound!" he told him cheerfully. Mike Bradley laughed with joy.

"That's great! Too bad Pumbaa's still looking for him," he said.

Alexander Jones sighed, and turned to Timon, who was back to falling asleep.

"Timon's sleeping like a rock," he whispered. Since he knew that the two of them were the best of pals, he figured that one or the other would try to go on their own little quest, only to become lost a couple days later.

"Well, I'd guess Pumbaa wouldn't be gone for too long," he replied.

"Maybe you should go round the world while I try to fetch Pumbaa," Mike Bradley suggested. Alexander Jones had to think about that one. His blimp was smaller than Mike Bradley's and faster too, so maybe he could be able to pull it off.

"…Ok! Hopefully it won't take me eighty days!" he said with a laugh.

"You better not," Mike Bradley said with a little seriousness.

They hung up, and Alexander Jones proclaimed, "We're going around the world!"

Their first stop was Canada, where Lumiere was still lost in the huge forests. But according to John's globe, he was located around the northern mountains, and while Lumiere was hopping around, he saw the blimp lowering itself toward him.

"Yes!" he cheered. Cogsworth, who came to Alexander Jone's blimp, was the first one he saw, and he was standing there with a snug grin.

"Lost?" he said. Lumiere only hopped past him.

"Just a little carried off, nothing more," he muttered.

Their next sidekick to rescue was Sebastian, who left Greenland to venture out farther into the Atlantic, and all the blimp had to do was follow the sparkling globe, and Alexander Jones used a special device in the blimp that could carry a camera with an extremely long cord into the deep water. This camera had great vision, and a whirring signal was started to alert them that it found Sebastian in a corral reef, talking to no one but Flounder.

"Oh how wonderful the vacation was at first but…" He noticed the snaking camera behind him.

At that moment, the blimp lowered itself to the sea so it could morph into a submarine, and Sebastian stared at it with fright.

"No need to worry Sebastian! It's just us!" Alexander Jones called to him by a radio. He stayed in his place, until he saw through the windows that the others were inside.

"Don't tell his majesty anything," he told Flounder before he left.

The three gargoyles were stuck in Brazil, so the blimp, strong enough to survive the tropics, saw them trying not to fall into the Amazon on a raft.

"Wonder what kind of stuff was in that thing?" Hugo thought.

"Do I see fish with sharp teeth down there?" Victor asked. They then looked up to see the blimp, and they were more then happy to be saved at last.

"You know those piranhas wouldn't hurt you that much right?" Alexander Jones told Victor. "I mean, your all stone! They'd probably break your teeth on you!"

The seven dwarfs were hanging out in New York City, and Alexander Jones and the others were very glad that they all stayed together.

"That was fun!" said Happy.

"Well I think it's stinky… and crowded!" Grumpy complained.

Dodger was rescued in Texas, where they weren't his type. Abu was found in India, where he befriended the other annoying monkey and even helped them on occasion. The fairies in Britain, Genie in Australia, and there was Terk in Nepal, where she claimed she had a snow ball fight with the Yeti. Captain Orville happened to fly into them somewhere in the Caribbean, and Phil was found in Italy.

Once they were all rescued, Mike Bradley called to Alexander Jones that he found Pumbaa, and that they should all meet at Walt Disney World the next day.

When that day arrived, Timon and Pumbaa could not stop dancing with each other, but everyone else knew that there were still many things that needed to be done in order to save the day, and that was to save the park itself.

"Well my sidekicks," said Mike Bradley. "Tomorrow all of our colleagues will arrive, and once John himself comes, the final battle will be upon us!"

They all looked really excited (except for Grumpy of course) but Pumbaa was still curious as ever about John's group.

"You'll know it all tomorrow," Mike Bradley told him before he could ask it.

"The big moment has come! The villain sidekicks are plotting to conquer Walt Disney World! And it's up to you to stop them!" he said to everyone. His platform toke him up to the blimp, where he and Alexander Jones would stay until their colleagues would come.

"Why?" asked Terk.

"Just wait for tomorrow!" snapped Grumpy.

Timon and Pumbaa felt really curious, but a little nervous at the villain sidekick's plans for park domination. They both knew it was to please their masters, but they could not shake off the feeling that there had to have been something deeper than that.

They would find out soon though, for the villain sidekicks had rescued all of their friends as well, and were coming to the park for the park.


	15. Chapter 15 The Final Battle

Chapter 15 The Final Battle

Night fell over the theme park.

In a secret hiding place in one of the hotels, a long table was stretched out from one end of the room to the other, and many figures of men in dark suits watched a familiar mouse walk around the room nervously.

"Gosh, I never thought this would happen," he said. John was sitting at the top most chair, and he and his group could hear noises outside the building.

"Don't worry Mickey, a great battle will test them, and I think they'll be fine," he told him.

The battle was going to be a great dodgeball war that would take place in front of Cinderella's Castle, with rows of lights to make the fighting area visible on Main Street U.S.A. Crowds of spectators lined the whole street with cameras, kids, and great expectations in tow.

Then, from Cinderella's Castle came the hero sidekicks, and a loud applause roared with glee at their sight. Some of them stared around to wave at the crowd, a great feeling rising in them as they walked to their moment of truth.

A line of balls were lined in the center of the street, and the sidekicks waited a few feet behind it for their opponents to appear. The crowd turned to see them come up from the park's entrance. Some scattered boos welcomed the villain sidekicks to their moment of truth.

"You won't be booing for long once we own this place!" Iago told the protesters. The other sidekicks crouched down as the bad ones did the same, and all was quiet for several minutes.

Mickey Mouse appeared, and after some more applause, he honked the horn so the dodgeball game would begin.

Both sides rushed to the balls, and everything was a blur as dodge balls flew across the sky and a couple of disappointed sidekicks walked to the sidewalk.

"Well, that didn't turn out so good," Smee said to Victor.

Despite their size, Iago and Pain and Panic were fast in their actions. Kronk quickly proved his formidability with his strength and sports sense. And when it came to partners, Jasper, Horace, and the hyenas were dangerous. But the good sidekicks had the cooperative seven dwarves, the speedy Dodger, and the great annoying Genie.

They stood on each side of their boundary, holding their ball in a lock position so they could not make a wrong move. This was difficult for some of the more excited ones, and Lefou finally threw his ball toward Genie, who blocked it with his ball and sent dozens more back at the whole team.

"Cheater!" he exclaimed. "He made those all out of thin air!"

The hyenas tossed their dodge balls from out of their mouths to the seven dwarfs, and they pulled off incredible moves to dodge all three. Happy and Sneezy tossed at them, but they missed and hit Roscoe in the far back. Even Dopey got someone; it was Ed when he tried to make an unsuccessful sneak attack from behind him.

Abu darted amongst the unsuspecting opponents and toke out Lefou. Cogsworth tried his best to toss a ball at the speedy Pain and Panic, and Lumiere cheered them on from the sidelines. The three fairies were enjoying this game quite well, even if it did not require magic, and their teamwork led to the outing of a confused Lucifer.

"We're done for," Lefou complained to his defeated pals. They were getting the short end of the stick by now, the good sidekicks made the bad ones look like amateurs at this point. Although Scuttle and the gargoyles were easy outs, Timon and Pumbaa were hard to keep track of, and of course there was that tricky Genie too.

"Keep it up Kronk!" Iago told him.

"No sweat! I'm used to this!" he reassured him. But once he saw the Genie attacking all who dared mess with him, memories of his tragic bumper car defeat returned to his head.

"Hey big blue guy, eat this!" he exclaimed. The Genie was too busy terrifying Jasper and Horace to notice the red ball hit him in the head. He made a silly expression on his way back to the sidelines that made the crowd laugh, but his team was in big trouble now.

"Let's finish this Timon!" Pumbaa said to him. Dodging the fury of balls thrown by the still strong bad team, they knocked Desoto and whirled around to tackle Jasper and Horace. They ran away to nowhere, since a ball slammed them in the back within seconds. Timon and Pumbaa faced against two of the deadly hyenas, who felt like getting back to them for a long time.

"I'm been waiting a long time for this!" Shenzi growled. They sprang on the duo with brute force with a ball ready to be flung in each of their mouths. Timon and Pumbaa had to pull off special maneuvers to avoid the hard tosses of the hyenas, and once they saw that the other balls were far from their location, they felt the hard feeling of a ball smack them in the sides.

Kronk stood in front of them with a sneaky grin.

"Time to eat the pig!" he declared.

"Did you call me..._pig_?!" Pumbaa snapped.

"Yeah, and?" he replied.

"Don't…call…me…_pig_!" Pumbaa yelled. He pounded his ball right on Kronk's gut, and he fell over onto an unsuspecting Iago standing on the ground behind him.

"Squish!" went Iago as he was flattened. Kronk stood up and ran for his life from the still angry Pumbaa, and Timon walked over to the defeated Iago, where he simply tapped him with the ball.

"Game over!" he exclaimed. The crowd cheered with joy.

"Only one game?!" complained Lefou. "This stinks!"

All of the hero sidekicks rushed to Timon with congrats and cheers and Pumbaa shortly joined them after running Kronk into a light pole.

"Congratulations!" Mickey told them. "I bet you can't wait to tell your friends about your quest now huh?"

"Not so fast!" called a very familiar voice. Everyone turned to see Pete flying over head in a strange flying machine. He landed in the middle of the street to see Iago face to face.

"I wouldn't be you right now," he told the parrot.

"Why?" he asked.

The answer came seconds later. From around the corner came the Disney Villains.

Everyone was shocked out of their wits by their appearance, the hero sidekicks immediately switched to fear. But the bad sidekicks were positively terrified. Why? Because they could tell they weren't happy that's why.

And it did not help to see the evil sorcerer of Agrabah himself, Jafar, to be the first to see his parrot lying on the ground, staring at him with a painful smile. All he returned was a stare that would reduce a kid to pudding.

"Explain yourself Iago…now," he ordered.


	16. Chapter 16 Busted

Chapter 16 Busted

There was an uneasy silence for a few minutes. The crowds could tell that this was really not a show, and they watched the scene with interest.

"Answer me," Jafar growled.

"We were just trying to prove ourselves," he responded.

"Who let you do this?" he asked. All of the henchmen pointed at Pete.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do this just for their benefit you know," he told the villains. That offended the henchmen and they approached Pete feeling backstabbed.

"I thought you said you had some sympathy for us?!" Jasper complained. Pete growled with frustration as he chose to spill his beans.

"I had to have some loyal helpers for her plans to go through!" he explained.

"And who's that?" Horace shot back.

"Oh shut up you two!" their boss barked. "You idiots always have to spoil everything!"

"Lefou, did you think you could be as high as me?!" Gaston questioned.

"So much for your "Good Form" Smee, no pirate leaves his captain without orders!" Captain Hook scolded him.

"Where did you fools go to this whole time?!" Scar growled at the hyenas. An old woman among them stared at Lucifer with bewilderment.

"Why Lucifer, where have you been?" Lady Tremaine demanded. Prince John approached Sir Hiss and started strangling him.

"You are in very big trouble!" he yelled. And old witch glared at Kronk, who was just recovering from his collision.

"I can't even begin to imagine the stupidity YOU did out there!" she scolded.

"Oh yeah, he had some fun alright," Panic told her.

"Yeah, and I bet you two did too!" Hades complained.

The hero sidekicks only watched the spectacle unfold before them, and they could not help but feel entertained.

"You foolish feather brain! I will make you eat three bowls of those nasty crackers!" Jafar scolded him.

"We're only doing this to help you all out Jafar!" said Iago. Jafar laughed at that sentence.

"Really, are you that naive?" he asked him. The other villains toke note of this and ridiculed their underlings as well.

"The way you imbeciles foil OUR plans, what makes you think YOU can do anything right?! And you two can't even make ONE coat out of one PUPPY!" Cruella De Vil screeched.

"All of you must be out of your minds if you think KRONK could do ANYTHING right!" Yzma told them all.

"You're too scrawny to face the big guys anyway! I don't see any muscle, good looks, or magic in any of you!" Gaston complained.

The henchmen tried to absorb every blow their masters hammered them, but one in particular had his conscience get the best of him again.

"Come on Kronk; don't let them get to you with their words! Sticks and stones may break your bones, but words never will!" Angel Kronk told him.

"Well… I kinda have to agree with you on this one," said the devil Kronk.

"Maybe you should use your wonderful speech skills for once," suggested Angel Kronk.

So with all the courage he could muster, he threw something right back at them.

"Hey, where did you guys go this whole time?" he asked them. They turned to him with dirty looks.

"What do you mean block head?!" Cruella barked.

"Well, I'm just saying here…It's not every day that a bunch of all powerful bad guys like you run around in your own group thinking up plots yourselves," he said.

"You _dare _suggest WE were going on a Vacation?!" Jafar hissed. Kronk shrugged his shoulders.

"Why did you all come down here anyway? You never knew we were here," he said.

Now the villains were furious, but the other henchmen had their confidence restored. Hades face palmed with disgust.

"Henchmen…why have them?" he muttered.

That made the henchmen lose all fear that they once had. Iago flew up in all of the villain's faces.

"Hey! We're not useless! WE actually do the dirty work! YOU sit on your butts and laugh like psychos, with only the thoughts of killing the annoying hero feeding your heads! We can do better then you THINK you know, because we actually know our stuff good enough to stall our enemies so you can get your chance! Some of you like to abuse your fellow henchmen, and that right there is just a lousy excuse for a little replacement for beating up the good guy, well listen here! We'll help you all if you agree to really accept us as one of you, and you all try to do some work yourselves for once!"

They stood there in a sour mood, and for a while, all the sidekicks thought Iago got to them.

"I believe it is time for you to learn to respect your superiors," Jafar said coldly.

What came next was a massive feud between the villains and their henchmen that had so much yelling, complaining, and ruckus that it would clutter this tale with too much dialogue, and the hero sidekicks were sitting on the sidelines eating snacks and drinking soda at the scene.

"I think the heroes will love to hear this!" Mickey Mouse chuckled. But some of the good sidekicks noticed something very fishy.

They saw that Maleficent and Ursula themselves had come, and that Flotsam, Jetsam, and Diablo were there with them.

Stranger yet, was that they were not angry at all. In fact, they were amused to see their fellow villains arguing amongst their henchmen. Without stopping himself, Pumbaa got up and walked straight to them.

"Why aren't you two mad?" he asked. He was surprised by his own bravery.

"Diablo did what he should have done," Maleficent said, stroking her raven.

"You see, I had known in advance what those foolish underlings were planning, and so I sent Diablo to seek into their affairs, and he had quite an impressive involvement going into their meddling. I had thought their feeble attempts to stop your silly vacation were atrocious at best, and "Pineapple Island?" I had to laugh." she explained. "But somehow, Diablo was sent into the sky by a powerful explosion, and that when he returned to my castle, he was quite stinky. So with that, I decided to try a tactic that will be unprecedented, I would find the help with a fellow sorcerer that came from a land far away, and he was one that I had know for a long time. His power was mighty, but he was dead for some time, so when I discovered that the fools running the park were planning to use a rocket created by his dark magic, I had Ursula's henchemen bring it to the idiots. And that was when I had the help of one underling that had become a true ally, and he waits for me at the park right this moment."

Pumbaa was trying to absorb all the information she let lose, but then the rocket John talked to him about sprang to his head.

"She's the one who brought the rocket! Don't blame Pete or Iago; she's the one who did it!" Pumbaa cried to everyone.

They all stopped and stared at them, and Pumbaa realized his impulse and waited for Maleficent to jump on him. But all she did was give him an unnerving, wicked grin.

"You just did what I was going to do," she told him. And with that, she created a large, black hole underneath of everyone's feet, taking them away from Walt Disney World.

Everything was black as Pumbaa heard Maleficent's legendary, evil laughter, and he found himself at the place he never wanted to see again, the haunted Pineapple Island. It was made worse when he found himself with all the Disney villains and henchmen. And it seemed that they had gotten over their feud.

"You know Jafar," Iago suggested. "Maybe we oughta' stop arguing and take out these chumps!"

The villains about this and dastardly faces appeared on the villain's faces, and began to advance on the hero sidekicks.

"You sidekicks have no heroes to help you now!" Jafar chuckled.

"We have you now, and we'll get you if it's the last thing we'll do!" said Captain Hook.

"Be prepared," said Scar. The hero sidekicks gulped.

"This is so unfair!" Timon complained.

But before they could attack, an evil laugh that frightened the hero sidekicks rose up from behind. They turned around to see two big eyes and a evil Cheshire cat-like smile that glowed in the darkness of the park.

"Prey I see?" he said. "This is the end of the line for you fools that dare to come to my domain!"

The figure came from the shadows, and everyone immediately recognized him. One villain in the back, a woman with red hair and crazy eyes, stared at them him with fury.

"_Snoops_?!" she shrieked.

"Silence woman, I am my own master now," he told her.

He held a long, metal broom with spiky, iron strings like a menacing staff, and he was dressed with in a dark suit with a red tie.

"Death will fall on you fools now," he told the hero sidekicks. "Fellow colleagues, behold my power!"

Snoops glowed with an unearthly, demonic power, and his eyes became hysterical and cold as his broom shook with dark magic. The hero sidekicks got into battle position. The real final battle had begun.


	17. Chapter 17 The REAL Final Battle

Chapter 17 The REAL Final Battle

The battle began when a strong gravitational push forced the hero sidekicks to spring toward the center of the park, where a dark arena awaited them.

The insane, little Snoops super jumped to their location and pointed his iron broom at them. They stood back with sudden wariness.

With a villainous laugh, he fired an iron spike toward them, and they quickly evaded it. Snoops jumped high in the air so he could pierce the ground with a force that rumbled the battlefield as an earthquake. Orville, Scuttle, and Tinker Bell flew away with Jiminy Cricket as all the others were sent tumbling to the ground. Snoops then spun around them, and some of the sidekicks struggled to get up because they were afraid that he would attack at any moment.

Timon and Pumbaa tried to focus on him, but they soon realized what he was trying to do, and so Timon mounted on Pumbaa, and with one rush they tore through his circle, feeling something plump smack on them. Once the dust settled, they saw that they had hit Snoops and everyone else began to body slam him.

The dust was flying in the sky harder then ever now, and it was followed by a loud explosion of dark magic that sent the sidekicks in all directions. Snoops was now enraged, his eyes piercing the darkness and his toothy face curved downward. He raised his broom to the gloomy sky, and a purple serpentine line of black magic snaked its way to the top of the island.

The magic rope morphed and churned larger, and wings were spread from its skinny body and before long yellow eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth appeared at its top. Its mouth gaped open to where it seemed it was opening itself inside out, and the dark blob gurgled and bulged into an enormous ball of unearthly energy.

The Disney Villains stared at it impressed, especially Jafar.

"Now that is pure black magic," he said. "There is no possible way that little man possesses such power."

Snoop's original master Medusa was hardly content. She stomped her way into the park, a totally disgusted look on her hardly pretty face.

"What are you doing woman?! That black magic.. _shut up!_!" Medusa interrupted Hades. He flared up, but died down since he knew the dark magic would certainly eat her up.

But the ball of darkness was going to eat something else. Long tentacles shot out of it and grabbed each sidekick one by one, and a huge mouth lined with sharp teeth opened wide for each one to enter. Timon and Pumbaa found themselves in a truly creepy environment.

Everything was a swirling mass of black and purple whirlpools on the walls, on the ground, and the ceiling. Contorted faces of people young and old alike, animals, and monsters stretched and stirred around them, some moaning hauntingly. This zone was so horrible, that Timon and Pumbaa only stood there with their eyes wide open.

"This place is scary," Pumbaa said bluntly. But he said that before the true scare arrived.

Imagine an evil Cheshire cat, a dastardly King Louie, the evil of Maleficent, and the craziness of Frollo and you get the evil Snoops. He slowly appeared into the black zone, his toothy smile wider then before, and his eyes blood shot with insanity.

"The fun starts now," he said. "Before I learned the truth, I was a very pathetic weakling, allowing those ridiculous alligators to torment me. But then I saw the rocket delivered to the park by the mistress, and so I declared no more! I was going to be my own master! I have written back to the message with fire! That fire spread throughout this once silly park, and burned out all fun and frolic that once rode on the laughter of ignorant children! Once I destroy you, I will let the others join me, and then we can finally be our own! The mistress, the message, the fire, the legend, the old man's group, they will awaken the king of wizards! And you, smelly warthog and pesky meerkat, the fun starts with _you_!"

A large green energy ball grew in his mouth until he fired it at the two, and they dodged it as the ball bounced on all the dark walls. Timon jumped off of Pumbaa's back to smack it back to Snoops, and he was thrown back a few feet. He fired a barrage of iron broom strings, and both of them zigzagged through the fire, and Snoops dodged a charge by Pumbaa when he was within striking distance.

With both hands, he began to spin his broom wildly until he became a spinning blade, and Timon had to dodge his attacks to protect his hide. Pumbaa then picked him up and charged toward Snoops, avoiding the lasers coming out his eyes. On the way over, Timon was thrown high up and shoved Snoops into one of the gaping faces, and the face spat him out of its mouth to another one, where he was launched to another, and another, and the faces eyes grew orange when the one on the roof spat him out, and all the faces blasted fire on him just as he was in the zone's center.

There was a mighty explosion as the ball was destroyed, and the Serengeti duo landed safely on the ground near their friends, while Snoops landed with a hard thud.

Medusa came over and yanked him off the ground. She was so angry that she could not even speak. Fear was shown all over Snoop's face, and Timon smiled triumphantly at that sight.

"It's over everyone! We did it!" he cheered.

It did seem that way. The dark energy began lifting off the ground, and collected into a black cloud of fog, and it slowly drifted away into the sky where the bright sun evaporated it into nothingness.

But something was still not quite right.

"Where's the bad guys?" he asked. All they saw next was a stream of black and green flying off into the horizon.

"That's Maleficent! Come on everyone!" Jiminy Cricket called to the gang. He pulled out a tiny phone, and called it so John's group could appear.

"We need to go to your… oh my!" Jiminy exclaimed. Who came out of the blimp's door was not John or Mike Bradley, but Jafar.

"Come with me," he beckoned. Before they could resist, a magic force pulled them inside.

They entered a deep sleep before they found themselves at the now taken over John's Tower, and Maleficent herself was there standing at John's usual spot with a wicked grin.

"He is alive," she said quietly. "_He is alive_!"

She spread out her arms to summon a blinding flash of lighting to reveal a different dimension of blazing red, and there was Leonard.

"You will know my name," he told the gang. They found out that they were floating in this dimension, and even in this scary environment, they had a sense of friendship that created a light that made a large sword for all of them to handle.

Leonard fired several shots at them, but the team of sidekicks tore through the fire with one thrust of the sword. The evil wizard shot many more lasers, and some of them seemed to hit the sword, but did not weaken it.

"How do you oppose me?" he asked.

"Because we have friendship that's why!" responded Jiminy.

Leonard created a long whip of magic, and tired to strike at them as they zoomed all around. This sword seemed to fire lasers also, and they used this chance to get at him back. Then, the whip was suddenly caught on their sword, and with one big pull they sent him over top them and floating around the space completely vulnerable.

They fired their shots at him with no signs of letting up, and the wizard got back in a comfortable floating position to continue to shoot fireballs, but the sidekicks overcame this by cutting through them and charging up one single shot to send him unconscious. Now Leonard was angry.

He mounted onto a large dragon that appeared from far out in the dimension, and what followed next was a flying chase out of the dimension and out to the now stormy island of John.

The hero sidekicks rode the sword like a boat, and the dragon tried to breathe fire on them while Leonard shot his dangerous spells. With quick movements and intense firing, they reached the top of the tower, and Leonard's dragon rested on top as the dragon itself pulled out two long blades to spar with. All of the sidekicks held the massive sword as one, and they fought the sword fighting dragon as Leonard held tight to the back.

They continued to spar until they had to avoid a sudden fire attack by the dragon, and they rolled to the corner so they could try to do what a knight would always try to do to the dragon.

Meanwhile, a blimp was out in the ocean, and it was John's group.

Before they could come to their aid, another dragon flew in to meet them, and it was a more familiar one.

"Not Maleficent!" Mike Bradley exclaimed.

She roared and tried to shoot deadly flames at them, but he quickly dodged her just in time.

Suddenly, one blimp smacked into Mike Bradley's, and its pilot snickered with glee.

"Since when did Jafar learn to fly blimps?" Mike Bradley asked John on his blimp. But another one smacked into him as well, and they could feel one touching them in the back.

"Give up imbeciles!" Cruella laughed.

"We'll make you walk the plank!" said Captain Hook.

John shook his head. "No one's safe with that evil woman at the wheel" he groaned.

"Don't worry John; I've got just the ticket!" Mike Bradley assured him. He pressed a button, and a large gun appeared on the bottom of his blimp.

He aimed it at Dragon Maleficent, and with a sneaky grin he pressed another button to fire a powerful stream of honey all over her. The honey thickened on her bat like wings and toke her roaring into the ocean below, where she was ultimately defeated.

"You sure know your weird weapons," said John. The hostile blimps were going to attack again, but Mike Bradley dodged them just in time so they could unstably bounce back from the reaction.

Cruella quickly crashed in the water, where her high jacked blimp was floating like an island miles away from land.

"_You idiots! You Imbelciles!" _she screamed far away.

Captain Hook was sent rolling back into obscurity, but Jafar approached again and jumped into Mike Bradley's blimp.

"You crazy old guy, you just love to try to kill those that oppose you, eh?" Mike Bradley asked.

Jafar fired red lasers in his direction, but he dodged them all, and honked a very high-pitched horn in front of his face. He moaned around the space before John gave him a fellow good bye out the door, and needless to say that he was going to be a very wet old guy not very long later.

Back at the main battle, the hero sidekicks were still fighting Leonard as intense as ever, but once the blimp arrived, the dragon and Leonard stared at it, and now was their ultimate chance.

As one brave knight, they sent the sword into the dragon. The monster roared fiercely as Leonard was tossed into the air, and the sword burst into a blinding light that exploded the dragon and sent a powerful laser of light through Leonard, destroying him into dust.

The epic explosion was enormous and loud, but there was a slight catch. The hero sidekicks were sent screaming into the ground below.

"Good bye Timon!" Pumbaa cried pitifully.

"Good bye buddy old pal! At least we had our big moment!" he cried back.

But colorful magic soon surrounded them, and they safely landed upon comfortable sand. The blimp landed, and they could see that John carried a staff on him.

"So you are a wizard?" Cogsworth asked.

"Yes, I'll explain everything now," he replied.

"I and Leonard were bitter enemies, and when I found out that Maleficent was planning on bringing him back to life, I knew that trouble was brewing, but I didn't know that she intended to use that rocket. So when Pumbaa, Cogsworth, and Jiminy left to find Timon, I was somewhat regretting to tell them the full tale of what the sidekicks were planning on doing. They were using Leonard's henchmen, who had lived in secret all these years, because they agreed to never tell the henchmen's masters what they were doing," explained.

"But they did not know they were really working for Pete, who also worked for Maleficent. That was why the villains showed up at Walt Disney World, Pete had lured them down there in exchange for a vacation of their own, since they were reluctant to go along. That was also why Kronk was being sneaky when he asked that question, because he had known right after the rocket incident that Pete was bringing the Disney Villains to find them, but he was keeping that a secret from his fellow henchmen. The reason why, was because he would rather prefer to be a sidekick than a villain, because he knows that he couldn't do anything truly evil."

"Maleficent was going to use Leonard and Snoops for possible world domination. But she would be wrong for thinking that, because their dark magic would actually rival hers, and she would have most likely have been duped, leaving Leonard as the true conqueror, but you all have prevented that."

Many of the sidekicks stood there and scratched their heads.

"Ok," said Timon.

"Come on then, we have a lot to tell the heroes," he said warmly.

The hero sidekicks jumped with joy and cheered. They were their own heroes now.


	18. Chapter 18 A Partner's Welcome

Chapter 18 A Partner's Welcome

Their hero's gathering toke place at the beach outside the Second Banana Resort.

They were sitting out on the beach to wait for John the wizard to come, and he did once he left the hotel holding the over excited sidekicks inside. He came up to give his introduction.

"You friends came over to this hotel for some fun, but they never expected that they would be going on their little quest that I believe proved them just nicely. So without further ado, let them come!" he said.

All of the sidekicks rushed out of the hotel and toward their hero, where they were so overjoyed and happy to see them that started bragging about all the sights, events, and battles they saw, witnessed, and fought in. Timon and Pumbaa playfully wrestled with Simba, Abu and Genie danced around with Aladdin, and Jiminy was delighted to see Pinocchio and Geppeto again. It was such a sight that John felt very humbled.

Mike Bradley and Alexander Jones arrived and watched it too, and they nodded solemnly at John for him to say what he felt.

"You know," he said to everyone. "Long ago, I had another wizard teach me once when I was an apprentice. He was the kindest old man you would ever meet, and he treated me as one of his own, even though I was only a mere apprentice…" he had to stop so he could recover, and Mike Bradley toke over.

"Pineapple Island was founded on the fundamental belief that children need their fun to share alongside the powerful adults, bridging the gap from the adults to the kids so both sides can be happy," he explained. "Thing is, John was the one who founded it."

The sidekicks stared at John with surprise, and he finally let out.

"My master died when I was still an apprentice. I had to rise through the ranks on my own, and there were those who said that I could never do it. But I ignored them and tried ever so hard to be just like my master, and I did. I opened that park because I wanted the little kids to have fun, and I chose the pineapple because it started as a tiny fruit, but it would become a huge, strong fruit as it grew."

They listened to him with continued interest, and Pumbaa soon had an idea.

"How about we all go down there?" he asked. The tour bus driven by Fagin arrived and he honked the horn for them to come in.

"I guess that's a yes," said Timon. "Come on Simba! Let's go on our real vacation!"

While on their way to Pineapple Island, John, Mike Bradley, Alexander Jones, and all the sidekicks told the heroes everything that happened on their quest.

They talked about the beginning, the events at Pineapple Island, the incident, meeting John, and their trip around the world with the dodgeball battle. Mike Bradley even shown the security tapes of the villain sidekick break in, and it was a big hit with everyone.

The heroes were especially entertained at the part when the villains appeared, and they could not help but feel extremely impressed by how their sidekicks fought and defeated Leonard. But they were a little curious at how they created a large sword to fight on.

"How exactly did they do that?" Prince Phillip asked John. "Well, I could tell they didn't have that fierce courage at first, but at a time that they normally would've been scared out of their wits, they had a burning urge to defeat the evil, and so something magic in their hearts sparked that unknown blade to appear, and that sword was entirely the power of light," he told him.

John and Mike Bradley then moved on to their sticky situation, and Phillip, Aladdin, and Peter Pan all laughed very hard.

"Why, of all of things, did you use honey?!" Philip laughed.

"Ok, you know how honey never spoils right? Well I used it because it was more of a symbolic weapon against someone like her, who was spoiled to the core. So I thought it was pretty fitting," he explained.

"Good thing Jafar can't drive a magic carpet, let alone something like that!" Aladdin chuckled.

"He was searching for the door, I had to show him it," John told him with a mischievous smile.

They soon reached Pineapple Island, and as they rode the ferry to the island, John sighed.

"Too bad my park hardly ever had that much business as some others," he said.

But once they entered the park, people were walking and exploring everywhere, and it was bigger crowds then usual. The park bustled with all kinds of activity never seen before, John, Mike Bradley, and Alexander Jones all stared around spellbound. And John heard the greatest sound of all, children laughing.

"This is for you dear old friend," he said. No one saw the tear go down his face.

"Come on everyone!" Mickey Mouse called to them. His friends Goofy and Donald were waiting for them to arrive, and that was when the fun started.

With all of them together, they rode all the previous rides without the antics of the villain sidekicks, who were furious at Pete for tricking them. So for punishment, he was subject to being the honorary dunker. He stared on his chair with worry at a very angry Lefou.

"Come on now, can't we get over it already? I mean… why do you all want to mess with the pimp speak sidekicks when you should go for the he… AH!" Pete was sent flying into the water below.

Meanwhile, Genie and Kronk were facing off against each again. But this time, all the other sidekicks, heroes, and henchmen were bumping it out too, making a very fun time. The Octopus was repaired, the water slide was peaceful again with no scenes or animal control people (although the Dobermans had to be obedient this time) the games were fun, and the overall mood was restored.

Finally, when it was time for fireworks, Snoops, who had returned to normal, was now treated fairly by Nero and Brutus. Medusa had to be kept entertained, so Snoops found a lost golden necklace from Agrabah that she cuddled for the rest of the night.

With friendly nods by the alligators and big smiles by Snoops, he pressed the big red button that started the famous fire works show.

As the show entertained the crowd, Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba were lying on the ground and looking up at all the big booms as though they were still at home.

"You know" said Simba. "I really don't like the name "Sidekick" anyway, you all are my favorite partners," he told him.

"Well Simba," said Timon. "You're our favorite friend."

A short man carrying a huge machine made of contraptions came by.

"Who wants some tasty beetles tonight?!" asked Maurice.

"We do!" called Timon and Pumbaa.

**The End**


End file.
